dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Osumim
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Warrior of Hatred" |Race=Wolf Person |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 790 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= Martial Artist |Allegiance=Unknown Team |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Osumim (オースーミーム Ōsūmīmu) is a Wolf Person from Universe 4. His name is a corruption of Ocimum which is the genus word for basil. Appearance Osumim is similar to Bergamo in terms of height and muscle mass while appearing to resemble a Red Fox. He shares the colouration of Red Fox while wearing red spiked wristbands on both wrists and red spiked boots. He wears dark brown cargo pants that are tucked into his boots. He has a scar over his right eye and a missing index finger on his right hand. He stands 5'8" tall. Personality Osumim is a strategic and honourable fighter. Osumim seems to have a level of respect for others as he didn't interrupt the conversation between Sizors and Ribrianne, however, he is immediately put off by Ribrianne's obsession with beauty and love. Osumim places his pride in the fact that he achieved his transformations and abilities through intense training and was willing to reveal almost all his transformations to Sizors to reveal what hardwork looks like in order to give him a tip. Biography Osumim was invited to partake in the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament where his team failed to complete the 100-Team Challenge Round. He battles against Sizors during the Redemption Round. He and Sizors exchange attacks with one another and seemed to be equal in power to one another, however, after Osumim transforms into his Powered Thunder Fox form and overwhelms Sizors. Sizors was overwhelmed until using Bladed Man X to battle against Osumim and nearly defeated him. However, Osumim transformed into his Slender Aquatic Fox form and proceed to fight against him on equal terms. During the battle; Osumim got fed up with Sizors blatant disregard for training and decided to show him his other transformations before reverting back Slender Aquatic Fox. His power impressed Quitela to express regret for not selecting him for the Tournament of Power only for Cognac to inform the Destroyer that Osumim was born 10 years after according to profile. Power Osumim is incredibly powerful and was capable of combating against Sizors who was merged with Universe 2's Dark Star. Upon transforming into his Powered Thunder Fox stat - Sizors was overwhelmed by Osumim's power. Techniques *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Enhanced Hearing - Osumim has an incredible sense of hearing. *Undetectable Ki - Just like his brethren from Universe 9; Osumim has undetectable ki. *Fanged Pulveriser - Osumim channels energy into his fangs while infusing the energy with his bad breath firing four bolts of energy along with a stream of bad breath at his opponent. Osumim's dislikes the attack as he considers it a dishonourable attack as the attack is meant to distract the opponent from the smell. **Fanged Flash - A stronger and elemental variation of Fanged Pulveriser using his five-elements instead of his bad breath. *Energy Shield - The ability to make a barrier of energy. **Water Armour - Osumim is able to surround his entire body with water that acts as both a barrier and an ability to increase his offensive attacks. *Vixen Claw Stream - Osumim raises his hands above his head and fires a barrage of lightning bolts in multiple directions. *Vixen Eye Flash - Osumim focuses his right eye at his opponent and projects a blast of electricity at her opponent. *Vixen Tail Attack - Osumim generates water over his tail before spinning around to launch a bullet of water at his opponent with enough force to destroy even rock. *Invisible Eye Blast - Osumim is able to knock his enemies being with a Kiai blast from his eyes. *Vixen Palm Storm - Osumim raises in his right-hand charges a sphere of dust, asphalt, sand, and mud before firing it as an energy beam with enough force to cause a shockwave. *Vixen Ear Beams - Osumim fires two energy beams of tectonic energy from his ears at his opponent. *Vixen Leg Press - Osumim uses his enhanced speed to appear behind his enemy before dropkicking them in the gut infusing his leg with wind and sends his opponent flying into the ground. *Vixen Snout Flare - Osumim fires a stream of fire from his nose at his opponent. *Hydro Beam Cannon - Osumim raises his right hand above his head and generates a sphere of water before aiming downwards and fire a beam of water. *Hydro Geysers - Osumim drives a punch into the ground resulting in multiple geysers to emerge in order to injure his opponent from the torrents it generates. *Final Vixen Cannon - Used in his Five-Tails form. Osumim charges his energy in his tails - charging electricity in his first tail, water in the second tail, tectonic energy in his third tail, wind his fourth tail, and fire in his fifth and final tail. Before firing a gigantic energy wave from his palm. *Bear Hug - A grappling technique used against Shabbet. Forms and Transformations Powered Thunder Fox Osumim has the ability to transform and increase his power. As a result of transformation; Osumim is now covered in thick, luxurious golden-white fur and as his ears alter resembling the ears of a bat-eared fox while his muscle mass increases along with his speed and power. He gains an Electric Aura in this form. Slender Aquatic Fox Osumim transforms for a second time during his fight with Sizors. His fur becomes a pale blue colour while gaining a more slender appearance. His ears morph resembling the ears of a Fennec Fox as he gains a small mane of thicker fur around his neck and a small fluffy crest atop his head. He gains a Blue Aura in this form. Giant Stone Fox Osumim transforms for a third time during his fight with Sizors but does so in order to show him the result of hard work and determination. He grows 2 feet in height and now towers over Sizors while gaining a slight muscle mass increase. He gains large vambraces that appear to be made of entirely stone and rock while his small mane becomes smaller, and the fluffy crest atop his head becomes brown and flows down his the back of his head like shoulder-lengthed hair. His mane also becomes brown while also gaining a Brown Aura. Swift Cyclone Fox Osumim transforms for a fourth time during his fight with Sizors but does so in order to show him the result of hard work and determination. He shrinks back to his normal size as his mane disappears and the crest on his hair vanishes. He mostly resembles his base form with the inclusion of his fur becoming grey with his fingers turning black and grey aura surrounds his body. His tail becomes bushier and becomes Bat-eared once again while his speed grows immensely allowing him to make swift movements. Basic Inferno Fox Osumim enters his fifth form during his battle with Sizors. He has a large, scarlet red, voluminous mane with blue tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a scarlet red bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. His ears resemble the ears of an Arctic Fox in this form while his fur becomes dark red as his pants are no longer tucked into his boots in this form as the rest of his body resemble is base form. He has a Flaming Red aura in this form. Five-Tails As a result of intense training during the 13-day wait for Second Half of the Redemption Round. His muscle mass increase as he grows four extra tails. His first tail is golden-white, the second is pale blue, third is brown, fourth is grey, and his fifth tail is scarlet. Each of the tails have black-tips while having thick, luxurious red fur. Category:Wolf Person Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly